Recently, as personal computer (hereinafter referred to “PC”) usage has expanded drastically, networks such as a LAN are widely used. In such a network, besides terminals such as PCs, various devices such as printers and scanners are often connected to the network. Therefore, the terminals include various applications to make the devices function.
However, the various applications included in the terminals has own specific network configurations, respectively. For example, when a protocol to be used is changed, it is very laborious for a user to change the network configuration for each of the applications.
For example, currently, two kinds of protocols are used in the Internet. They are IPv4 (Internet Protocol Version 4) and IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6) which follows IPv4 to provide more addresses for networked devices. The number of addresses which IPv6 supports is very large, and each device can have its own address. By allotting an IP address to each device, IPv6 can eliminate the use of network address translation at transfer stations or setup operations of each device in the network when a network configuration is changed. However, in the current situation, IPv4 is still widely used, and most of the applications to operate devices connected to the network are configured to accommodate both IPv4 and IPv6. If IPv4 is changed to IPv6, or vice versa, network configurations all of the application have to be changed. These setups are very laborious for a user.
According to aspects of the invention, there is provided a network terminal device that includes a plurality of network applications that generate process instructions to cause devices to execute processes on a network, a storage unit that stores common network configuration information of the plurality of network applications, and a network terminal device. The plurality of network applications read out the common network configuration information from the storage unit and reflect it in their own network configurations, and the network terminal device transmits the process instructions to the device on the network based on the network configuration.